


Message sent

by hypercharles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypercharles/pseuds/hypercharles
Summary: A glimpse into Sonny's life via his text history
Relationships: (but don't worry barisi is endgame), Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Male Character(s), Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Message sent

**Author's Note:**

> Um so dont really know where this came from, but here you go?
> 
> Sonny is in bold, "paul" is teh italics, and barba is the underlined, in case that isnt clear. I tried to make sure you could tell who was saying what idk

Text from: Babe<3 07/8/2019

_I love you_

_Please come back._

_I’m sorry._

**I’ll be home in 20.**

* * *

Text from: Babe <3 8/30/2019

_It wont happen again_

_I promise_

_Where are you even going to go?_

**My Mom’s. Please just give me a few days to think**

_Your mom loves me._

_Your whole family loves me._

_They wont like you badtalking me behind my back_

_Babe, seriously, just come home._

Incoming call: Babe <3

**I don’t want to talk**

Incoming call: Babe <3

1 new voicemail

Incoming call: Babe <3

Call length: 17.05 Minutes

**I don’t have enough for a taxi. Have to walk. Be there soon.**

* * *

Text from: Babe <3 10/06/2019

_Where are you?_

_You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago_

_I swear to god if youre out slutting around with that wetback lawyer_

_Babe c’mon, I thought we were gonna have a date night_

_Babeeeeee_

_Sonny, for fucks sake, you better not have put your phone on silent._

**Sorry sorry sorry, Liv needed me to re-do some paperwork, left my phone at my desk**

_Right._

**Paul seriously don’t start that**

_I just thought I was a little more important than that_

**You know I love you, it was an honest mistake**

_I’ll let it go, but you’ll have to make it up to me_

**I’ll be home asap**

* * *

Incoming picture message from: babe 11/22/2019

**Jesus how many times have I told you not to send dick pics while im at work**

_I’m so hard right now_

**And im at work right now**

_So fucking hard_

_Thinking of ur ass_

_Ur mouth_

_God baby you turn me on so hard_

**Please stop**

_Oh baby you know its too late by now_

_Send me a pic of you jacking off_

**Im at WORK**

_So? Go in the bathroom_

_Please sonny im so fucking close_

**No.**

_God I wish you were here_

_Gonna fuck you so hard tonite_

_Gonna make you scream_

_Im so fucking turned on right now_

**Paul seriously stop. I’m trying to work**

Incoming call: babe

1 new voicemail

* * *

Text from: Paul 01/17/2020

_When’s the next family dinner?_

**You told my sister I liked it rough?**

**What the actual fuck paul**

**That’s disgusting**

**Shes my sister**

_Don’t be like that_

_It was the only way to explain that bruise_

_Its your own fault I had to tell her that_

**Literally any other explanation would have been better**

_Literally I don’t give a shit_

_You know I don’t like having to leave bruises_

_If you had just done what I asked, there wouldn’t have been a bruise at all_

**I’m sorry.**

**Just, next time say I fell or something?**

_There shouldn’t have to be a next time._

* * *

Text from: Paul 02/12/2020

_Sonny I swear to gpd get your ass home right fucking now_

* * *

Text from: Paul 02/14/2020

_I love you! Cant wait for our date tonight!_

* * *

Text from: Paul 03/7/2020

_Who tf is Rafael?_

**The prosecutor?**

_Why do you have his number?_

**What are you talking about?**

_There’s a fucking note with his number on it_

_And a little smiley face_

**Oh he gave me his number after the last case**

**Weve been working on trial prep together a lot**

_Right_

**Paul, I swear. Its just work.**

**Theres nothing else**

**I swear**

**Babe?**

_I just don’t understand why youre lying to me_

**Im not.**

**We work together for trials**

**You know I wanna maybe be a lawyer some day**

**He’s like the best in NYC**

**So I help with cases and shit to get practice**

**Plus, turns out im not half bad at this shit**

_Right_

_Stop lying to me_

_You wont like the consequences_

**Paul I don’t know what more you want me to say**

**Im telling the truth**

_As if some big shot lawyer would waste time on you for anything other than sex_

_We both know a good fuck is all youre worth_

_Don’t fucking forget it, sonny_

_You’re mine_

_I’m going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to sit for days_

_Then well see if you still want “Rafael”_

**Baby im not cheating on you**

**I swear**

**Please**

**I’ll make it up to you**

**But im not cheating**

* * *

Text from: Paul 03/9/2020

_Last night was so good baby_

_Waking up still inside you_

_I cant wait to do that again_

_Ur so hot_

* * *

Text from: Paul 04/2/2020

_I love you!_

* * *

Text from: Paul 05/19/2020

_Sonny_

_Where the fuck is all your shit?_

_Sonny im not fucking around_

Incoming call: Paul

1 New Voicemail

_Sonny pick up the goddamn phone_

_This isn’t fucking funny_

Incoming call: Paul

2 New Voicemails

_Im not fucking around sonny_

_Answer your phone_

_Now_

Incoming call: Paul

3 New Voicemails

_Sonny I don’t know what the fuck you think youre doing but get your ass home right now_

_Fucking slut I swear to god_

_Im going to beat your ass the second I see you if you don’t get home now_

_Sonny baby I love you please_

_Baby_

Incoming call: Paul

4 New Voicemails

**We’re done**

**I’ve taken all my shit.**

**You can have the apartment**

**I don’t care**

**Just leave me alone**

_Babe come on lets talk about this_

_Please sonny I love you so much just come back and we vcan talk_

**I’m done**

**I’ve had enough of your lies**

**Enough of your abuse**

**Enough of your rape**

_Abuse? Rape? Sonny I never_

_I never did anything you didn’t want or deserve_

_I never did anything I didn’t have to_

**No, see, that’s the problem**

**I don’t believe that anymore**

**Ive moved on**

**I;m deleting your number**

**If you come near me ill press charges**

_For what, being a good boyfriend_

_Sonny, this isn’t fucking funny_

Incoming call: Unknown number

5 New Voicemails

Incoming Call: Unknown number

6 new Voicemails

_Sonny answer the fucking phone_

_Bitch this isn’t over_

Incoming call: Unknown number

7 new voicemails

Incoming Call: Unknown number

8 new Voicemails

* * *

05/30/2020

“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected”

“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach—”

I’m sorry, but the number—”

“I’m sorry—”

“I’m—”

* * *

Text from: Barba 05/20/2020

Who is this?

**Oh sorry its sonny**

**this is my new number**

Oh, okay. Finally had to change it?

**Yeah**

**He wouldn’t stop calling**

**Sorry**

Nothing for you to be sorry about

Im glad its done

Do you feel better?

**Yeah**

**I really do**

* * *

Text from: Rafael <3 06/7/2020

Told you that place was excellent

**You were right**

I usually am

See you tonight?

**Wouldn’t miss it**

* * *

Incoming call: Rafael <3 06/15/2020

**hey sorry im out on a call**

**everything okay?**

Just wanted to remind you that you are worthy

* * *

Text from: Rafael <3 07/11/2020

Are you sure about this?

I’m not sure your family will like me very much

**Rafael**

**My family will love you**

**I promise**

**And if they don’t?**

**Fuck em’**

I’d much rather fuck you

**That can be arranged**

**See you at dinner**

**Please come**

**My mom will love you**

Alright alright

I love you

**I love you too**

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if the formatting for this made a ton of sense


End file.
